


Osberving

by Koan_abyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Una busta sulla sua scrivania convince Greg Lestrade che è giunto il momento di impiegare le sue osservazioni degli ultimi mesi su Mycroft Holmes.





	Osberving

 

 

## Observing

  
Greg Lestrade fissava con vago risentimento la busta di carta marrone sulla sua scrivania, ancora in piedi sulla soglia del suo ufficio, il cappotto su un braccio e il suo caffè COSTA in mano.  
La mattinata sembrava promettente, due minuti prima, quando era entrato allo Yard e Sally Donovan gli aveva allungato uno dei due bicchieri di carta che aveva in mano e un avvertimento: “Boss, è arrivato un pacco per te, consegnato a mano.”  
Lestrade aveva notato le sue sopracciglia sollevarsi appena con significato, ma la sua mente aveva preferito soffermarsi sul profumo del caffè, piuttosto che su altro.  
“Ottimo, Sally, grazie,” aveva riposto, dicendosi che di qualunque cosa si trattasse avrebbe potuto attendere che lui sorbisse in pace la prima dose di caffeina della giornata.  
Ma entrando, l’occhio gli era caduto subito sulla busta marrone e spontaneamente il suo cervello gli aveva offerto una serie di deduzioni di cui forse Sherlock sarebbe stato orgoglioso (“Tks. Comunque lento, Lestrade. E noioso!”). Conosceva l’incarto marrone e sapeva che cosa conteneva: CD con registrazioni delle telecamere a circuito chiuso della città.  
Se l’avesse aperto, avrebbe avuto conferma che le date delle registrazioni corrispondevano alla notte tra giovedì e venerdì della settimana precedente, il lasso di tempo durante il quale Martin Epps, agente assicurativo di Marylebone, 47 anni, sposato, due figli, era stato ucciso, secondo il coroner.  
Lestrade avrebbe scommesso che le registrazioni avrebbero mostrato la migliore visuale possibile di Cramer Street, una traversa della strada in cui Epps aveva il suo ufficio. Sì, sarebbe stato ben visibile anche il negozio di fiori.  
Non era un caso impossibile. Sherlock lo aveva liquidato con una smorfia e un’alzata di spalle, continuando ad agitare un pupazzetto davanti alla piccola Rose Watson: “Anche un pesce dalla sua boccia potrebbe risolverlo, Lestrade, davvero. Non vale un minuto del tempo mio e di Rose…”  
E in effetti, Lestrade lo aveva quasi risolto, anche se non certo nel minuto che era occorso a Rose per rubare il pupazzetto dalle dita di Sherlock (“Visto, John? I suoi riflessi migliorano, e la coordinazione mano-occhio…” “Piantala, Sherlock. È troppo piccola per esercitare la coordinazione necessaria al borseggio!” aveva esclamato esasperato John, dalla cucina).  
La storia del ricatto era stata un po’ viscida, da portare a galla, ma Lestrade e Sally ci erano riusciti. Avevano fatto il collegamento con il fioraio la sera prima, e Lestrade era giunto alla conclusione, dopo una doccia nel suo appartamento, prima di coricarsi, che forse era meglio dare un’occhiata alle riprese delle CCTV prima di affrontarlo.  
E se ora le riprese che aveva pensato di richiedere se ne stavano sulla sua scrivania, consegnate a mano (ecco cosa aveva fatto sollevare le sopracciglia di Sally: _chi_ le aveva consegnate a mano), pronte ad essere guardate mentre beveva il suo caffè mattutino, be’, c’era un solo responsabile.  
Lampante.  
Mycroft Holmes. Che doveva aver risolto il caso leggendone nei giornali, anche in meno di un minuto, perché Lestrade non gliene aveva mai parlato. Né tantomeno gli aveva chiesto aiuto per ottenere le riprese delle CCTV.  
Lestrade prese un sorso di caffè, avvicinandosi riluttante alla scrivania. Avrebbe voluto avere il tempo di berlo con calma, prima di affrontare la questione. Ma Mycroft sapeva sicuramente a che ora arrivava in ufficio di solito, il mercoledì, ed era in grado di calcolare tutte le variabili che avrebbero potuto modificare quel fatto, e Lestrade non voleva che deducesse niente dalla sua esitazione.  
Perché Mycroft lo avrebbe capito, che si trattava di esitazione, e non di maleducazione, se lui non si fosse seduto alla scrivania al più presto e gli avesse telefonato mentre beveva il suo caffè, pronto a guardarsi le riprese che desiderava.  
E _c’era_ una questione da affrontare, dannazione, si disse Lestrade buttando il cappotto sullo schienale della sedia e lasciandosi cadere sulla seduta, cercando il cellulare nella tasca, scorrendo la lista chiamate.  
Sherlock gli aveva chiesto di prendersi cura di Mycroft dopo l’ordalia di Sherrinford, e Lestrade aveva accettato, aveva girato immediatamente sui tacchi e aveva raggiunto l’isola, con Eurus Holmes di nuovo al sicuro. Col pretesto di aggiornarlo sulle condizioni di suo fratello e del dottor Watson, si era aggregato agli agenti dell’MI5 che stavano per scortare Mycroft, sotto shock, oltre la maschera impassibile e inalterata, fino a Londra. C’era sicuramente qualcuno di più qualificato di lui per farlo, ma Lestrade si era assunto il compito di tenere i contatti tra le squadre di polizia e gli agenti speciali a Musgrave e Sherrinford, “per permettere al signor Holmes di monitorare la situazione”.  
Ovviamente il suo compito non si era esaurito quella notte, né il giorno seguente, ma si era comunque fatto più incerto. Come ci si prendeva cura di Mycroft Holmes? Dell’uomo più potente della Gran Bretagna, l’uomo che si prendeva cura degli interessi del Paese, dei suoi alleati e dei suoi nemici (“Ci sono cose che certi uomini vogliono e non devono assolutamente avere, Ispettore Lestrade. Ci sono cose che una volta ottenute impedirebbero loro di volerne altre, infinitamente peggiori”). Lestrade non era neppure sicuro che Mycroft gli avrebbe permesso anche solo di provare, ad avere cura di lui, ma il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes non si era opposto ai suoi tentativi di tenersi in contatto (se Mycroft Holmes non avesse voluto essere trovato, Lestrade non avrebbe potuto cambiare la situazione neanche con tutto il suo sangue). Lestrade se n’era chiesto il motivo. E aveva _osservato_ , e Sherlock ci avrebbe messo un battito di ciglia –anzi, ci _aveva_ messo un battito di ciglia, era per quello che gli aveva rivolto quella richiesta in primo luogo, no? -e aveva visto Mycroft per come l’uomo si sentiva: senza scopo, ora che la sorveglianza di Eurus ricadeva su altre spalle, ora che la tranquillità dei loro genitori passava lontano da lui, ora che Sherlock aveva finalmente deciso di crescere, di affrontare la vita e le sue responsabilità al fianco di John. Sherlock si era infine sottratto al controllo del fratello non fuggendo, non con comportamenti assurdi e autodistruttivi, senza litigi né capricci, e proprio per questo in maniera irrevocabile.  
Lestrade aveva osservato e aspettato, paziente e disponibile, le telefonate di Mycroft, le auto scure che arrivavano a prelevarlo allo Yard per chiedergli novità sulla vita e sulla routine di Sherlock e John che Microft non aveva necessità di sentire (soprattutto dalla bocca di Lestrade, ora che Sherlock si sforzava con tale intensità di mantenere rapporti civili con il fratello). Aveva continuato ad osservare, e aveva notato che le telefonate di Mycroft arrivavano quando più era sommerso dal lavoro e l’unica cosa di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno sarebbe stata una distrazione, una boccata d’aria, una voce diversa dal quella del Sovrintendente che gli strillava all’orecchio alle cinque di venerdì. Aveva constatato che le macchine di Mycroft arrivavano quando la settimana era stata sufficientemente provante, o quando c’era qualcosa da festeggiare (che cosa non gli si gonfiava nel petto, dopo aver chiuso qualche caso bastardo, quando una berlina nera gli si affiancava per strada. Nel sibilo delle gomme già sentiva la voce affettata di Mycroft: “Ben fatto, Ispettore Lestrade. Ben fatto”).  
Mycroft si occupava di lui.  
Non appena rientrato in servizio pieno –e chiunque avesse pensato di poter fare a meno di lui in quello che faceva, qualunque cosa fosse di preciso, doveva essere pazzo, pazzo- aveva raccomandato il suo nome e quelli della sua squadra per un encomio, per la loro ‘tempestiva ed efficacie gestione delle scene di Musgrave e Sherrinford’. Lo aveva invitato a cena per festeggiare, e due giorni dopo, quando i festeggiamenti con Sally e i ragazzi avevano portato il limite di alcool nel suo sangue ben oltre quello con cui era consigliabile guidare, gli aveva fatto trovare fuori dal pub uno dei suoi autisti.  
Oltre ai vantaggi, alle comodità, all’orgoglio di essere tenuto in considerazione da un uomo come Mycroft Holmes, Lestrade si era reso conto che il modo migliore di prendersi cura di lui era lasciare che fosse Mycroft a prendersi cura di Lestrade. Che facesse quello che credeva di fare meglio. Era sicuramente l’opzione preferibile, che Mycroft passasse la serata con lui a bere scotch ascoltandolo lamentarsi della sua ex-moglie o del troppo lavoro, piuttosto che passarla a fissare le fiamme del camino ripensando a Eurus e alla sua assurda trappola nella prigione.  
Ogni volta che sentiva qualche particolare di quella notte, da Microft stesso o da John, davanti a una pinta, Lestrade non riusciva a non pensare al lavoro, all’organizzazione, ai milioni di piccole cose che la preparazione di un circo del genere aveva comportato. Riusciva a immaginare con devastante chiarezza Microft ripensare a ogni istante di quelle ore, ad ogni dettaglio, mentre ricostruiva i movimenti di Eurus per arrivare fin lì, ogni minuscolo passo, ogni variabile che le aveva permesso di ottenere da chi intendeva sfruttare –guardia, dottore, prigioniero, membro dello staff- esattamente quello che le serviva per il suo piano; e poi maledirsi, impazzire mille volte perché tutti quei passaggi che ora gli si snodavano chiaramente davanti agli occhi, tutta quella minuziosa preparazione erano passati inosservati, troppo veloci per essere visti, camuffati troppo astutamente per il suo cervello inferiore.  
Molto meglio che Microft pensasse a prendersi cura di un vecchio poliziotto ingrigito, no? Non poteva essere una soluzione definitiva –non si cura una dipendenza affettiva con un’altra dipendenza affettiva: chiodo scaccia chiodo non è mai stato un sano meccanismo per gestire le perdite- ma la reciproca compagnia che avevano trovato non poteva essere un male maggiore di quello che Mycroft si sarebbe inflitto da solo.  
Ma ora, con le riprese delle CCTV davanti agli occhi, Lestrade sentiva di dover affrontare il discorso: se lo faceva sentire bene, Mycroft poteva farlo rapire dai suoi autisti tutte le volte che voleva, poteva insistere che aveva assoluta necessità dell’assistenza dell’Ispettore Lestrade tutte le volte che lui era incastrato in qualche riunione di bilancio, poteva chiamarlo ogni sera nel tragitto verso casa. Non poteva fare il suo lavoro al suo posto.  
Lestrade era un poliziotto da 25 anni, ormai, e durante lo svolgimento del suo lavoro si era imbattuto nei servizi segreti sufficienti volte da riconoscere che lo stile di Mycroft era più ricercato, più rispettoso, più _suadente_ di quello dei suoi colleghi, anche quando il succo delle sue lunghe frasi articolate (a cui Lestrade arrivava sempre più in fretta, dopo anni che si conoscevano) era semplicemente ‘molla l’osso, sciocco poliziotto. La faccenda è più grande di te e del tuo cervellino’.  
Un Greg Lestrade più giovane, ancora vicino alla sua giovinezza punk e ribelle, era impazzito di rabbia davanti a quegli sfoggi di potere che calavano dall’alto come una scure. L’uomo più adulto e maturo ancora storceva il naso all’idea che la Legge che lui serviva si dovesse talvolta piegare alla ragione di Stato e che chi come lui lavorava sodo per mantenere l’ordine e la sicurezza dei poveri diavoli che erano i cittadini della sua città venisse lasciato ai margini a rimuginare, mentre gli agenti in completo nero prendevano possesso delle sue scene del crimine. L’incontro con Sherlock e Mycroft, dieci anni prima, l’aveva messo sulla strada per capire che la Legge è tutto fuorché infallibile, e l’ordine relativo. C’era chi era in grado di muoversi nel caos, e chi no. Quando Mycroft evidenziava un conflitto di competenze tra i loro mondi, col suo sorriso contrito e studiato e gli occhi grigio-blu che scintillavano di potere, comprensione e intelligenza, Lestrade non riusciva a rimpiangere troppo l’idea di essere stato messo da parte.  
Ma questo, questo non aveva niente a che fare con la ragione di Stato, o i conflitti di competenza.  
“Sì?”  
Mycroft rispose al terzo squillo con il tono di voce sicuro e leggero che Lestrade associava al Club Diogenes: dopo lo scandalo di Sherrinford, Mycroft aveva attraversato settimane difficili, nel suo ufficio ‘ufficiale’, anche dopo la revoca del suo congedo temporaneo. Forse non si curava di nascondere la cosa, quando parlava con Lestrade.  
“Mi hai inviato le riprese delle telecamere che mi servivano,” disse Lestrade.  
“Sì…” rispose di nuovo Mycroft.  
Di sicuro aveva colto qualcosa nel tono di Lestrade. Che cosa si era aspettato? Le stesse parole, ma con una nota di divertita esasperazione, mentre Lestrade inseriva il CD e si allungava all’indietro sulla sua sedia per godersi il video, magari chiacchierando con Mycroft? Avrebbe fatto così, se non fosse stato arrabbiato (irritato? Preoccupato?)?  
“Non sapevi che mi servivano,” continuò.  
Sentì un lieve scricchiolio dall’altra parte della linea e immaginò Mycroft accavallare le gambe, arricciare appena le labbra.  
“Ovviamente sapevo che ti servivano,” lo contraddisse Mycroft. “Ero ormai certo che anni di frequentazione con mio fratello ti avessero convinto oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio che non siamo indovini.”  
“Non l’hai saputo da me,” riprese Lestrade, ignorando l’aria difensiva che Mycroft stava già assumendo. “Sì, ok, ovviamente l’hai saputo da me, osservando me,” corresse allo schiarirsi della gola di Mycroft. “Quello che intendo dire è che io non te l’ho detto. Non te l’ho chiesto.”  
“Non riesco a capire quale sia il motivo della tua recriminazione, Gregory. Era qualcosa che volevi e io te l’ho procurato. Ho impiegato la mia posizione e le mie conoscenze per applicare la pressione necessaria ad ottenere il risultato voluto. È difficilmente qualcosa che non mi hai mai visto fare,” ripose Mycroft, secco.  
Lestrade inspirò socchiudendo gli occhi: “Non sto recriminando. È solo che in questo caso non era necessario. Non hai neanche aspettato che ti chiedessi un favore.”  
“Il segreto di un intervento tempestivo è l’anticipazione. Se attendessi che i bisogni della Nazione diventassero _palesi_ …”  
“Io non sono la Nazione, Mycroft!” lo interruppe Lestrade, nonostante tutto un po’ divertito. “E non sono neanche un bambino. Non devi anticipare i miei bisogni. Sono un adulto, e se ho bisogno di aiuto devo essere in grado di chiederlo,” spiegò.  
Mycroft rimase un istante in silenzio.  
“Ho fatto un errore di valutazione,” disse infine. “Ho guastato il tuo umore. E anche il tuo caffè.”  
Lestrade diede un’occhiata al bicchiere di carta.  
“È freddo, ormai. La vista della busta che ha consegnato Anthea ti ha disturbato e non l’hai bevuto. Mi hai chiamato subito perché sapevi che me lo aspettavo e non ti sei goduto il caffè perché quello che volevi dirmi non è gradevole,” continuò Mycroft in fretta, come nervoso. Poi si ricompose: “Anche se non capisco perché la mia ingerenza ti procuri tanto fastidio. Non è molto diverso da quello che Sherlock…”  
“Oh, Sherlock ha guastato il mio umore molto più spesso di quanto lo abbia risollevato, e ho perso il conto delle volte che gli ho _lanciato_ il mio caffè,” rispose Lestrade con un sorriso. “Non ti ho chiamato per dirti qualcosa di sgradevole. Tu ti occupi di me, e io lo apprezzo. Davvero molto. Ma non sono Sherlock, non devi proteggermi e guardarmi le spalle anche da me stesso. Devi accordarmi un po’ di fiducia, soprattutto sul mio lavoro. Altrimenti quello che stiamo facendo non serve a niente,” concluse piano.  
Non poteva sostituire Sherlock sotto lo scudo (l’ombrello?) di Mycroft: Mycroft doveva imparare a lasciarli andare.”  
“Capisco,” replicò Mycroft, altrettanto piano. Una pausa. “Tu e il sergente Donovan lo avete già risolto, vero? Le riprese sono solo una conferma.”  
“E una prova decisiva in tribunale. Sì, comunque: puntiamo tutto sul socio del fioraio.”  
“Davvero?” fece Mycroft, colpito. “Non sul padrone del locale?”  
Lestrade poteva sentire il suo sorriso.  
“Nah,” rispose, “Per via del tatuaggio, no? Serviva a nascondere quella vecchia ustione…”  
“Non hai davvero bisogno del mio aiuto, Gregory.”  
Era una leggerissima nota di delusione, quella che sentiva?  
“In ogni caso, ormai è fatta. Ho rovinato il piacere dell’attesa, e mi dispiace, ma ora che avete le registrazioni le cose dovrebbero procedere spedite. Un’ora per prelevare il sospetto, stimo non più di un paio d’ore di sapiente interrogatorio da parte tua e del tuo sergente, e potreste avere il caso chiuso e tutte le formalità espletate per le 17 di oggi.”  
Il tono di Mycroft si stava facendo freddo e pragmatico, segno che stava per concludere la telefonata.  
“Be’, fantastico. Potremmo andare a cena,” suggerì Lestrade, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
“A cena?”  
Cavolo. Quanti potevano vantarsi di un fatto così inusuale? Sherlock, ovvio, e anche John. Ma Lestrade era pronto a giurare che con loro a ‘sorpreso’ seguisse spesso ‘furibondo’ e non era proprio quello che lui cercava.  
“Una cena è certamente possibile,” rispose infine Mycroft. “Il Diogenes sarebbe appropriato?”  
Lestrade diede una furtiva occhiata dalle finestre del suo ufficio. Sally si avvicinava. Era ora di mettersi al lavoro.  
“Preferirei qualcosa distante dal tuo ufficio,” disse a Mycroft. “Da _tutti_ i tuoi uffici. Magari anche dal mio. Potremmo starcene un po’ tranquilli per conto nostro, senza maggiordomi preoccupati che io contamini il posto.”  
Lestrade non era molto bravo con il gioco del silenzio che facevano tutti al Diogenes. Gli faceva scappare da ridere.  
“Molto bene,” acconsentì Mycroft. “Mi occuperò dei dettagli.”  
Il che voleva dire che Lestrade avrebbe ricevuto un messaggio con il nome e l’indirizzo del ristorante, l’orario della prenotazione e l’offerta di un autista su una macchina scura entro la successiva mezz’ora.  
“Perfetto, Mycroft. A stasera.”  
Riattaccò mentre Sally entrava con un fascicolo.  
“Abbiamo delle registrazioni da visionare,” le disse Lestrade.  
“Sai, boss, quando la crisi di mezza età colpisce, molti uomini si comprano una moto, o si fanno un’amichetta. Non si trovano un fidanzato ricco,” ghignò Sally.  
Lestrade grugnì qualcosa alzando gli occhi al soffitto.  
“Non mi sto lamentando! Un fidanzato ricco e potente che agevola le indagini è meglio di qualsiasi motocicletta,” continuò Sally. “Se non fosse un Holmes sarei tentata di chiederti se ha un fratello o un cugino…”  
“Hai finito?” le chiese Lestrade. “Vorrei iniziare a lavorare e chiudere questo caso in giornata.”  
Sally ghignò ancora: “Pregusti l’interrogatorio o la serata libera?”  
“Finiscila!”  
  
Il ristorante era tipico di Mycroft. Ricercato, tranquillo, abbastanza affollato da garantire l’anonimato dei suoi clienti. Lestrade era sicuro che se si fosse guardato attorno con attenzione avrebbe riconosciuto almeno uno o due volti famosi.  
Ma come tutte le volte che era con Mycroft, sembrava che ai suoi occhi non interessasse guardare molto altro. Al pari di Sherlock, Mycroft riuniva su di sé tutta la sua attenzione. Sherlock lo sapeva e se approfittava spesso per rubare documenti dal suo ufficio, sfilargli il portafoglio o il distintivo, sottrarre prove dalle scene del crimine (dannato imbecille); Lestrade non si era mai illuso che Microft non facesse qualcosa di simile, carpendogli informazioni o strappandogli promesse (soprattutto nei primi anni della loro conoscenza) mentre Lestrade era impegnato a fissare la sua posa plastica (in Sherlock era invece quel gesticolare teatrale e grandioso), o mentre si perdeva lungo le linee affilate e infinite dei suoi completi impeccabili, mentre il suo sguardo veniva catturato come quello di una gazza dal luccichio dei gemelli o dei suoi occhi all’apparenza placidi, sopra al suo sorrisetto affettato.  
Quella sera era ovviamente elegante e perfetto come al solito, nel suo completo a tre pezzi blu notte, pochette e cravatta rosse con piccoli dettagli blu (Lestrade aveva davvero chiuso il caso per le 17, ed era passato da casa a radersi e cambiarsi, e ancora a confronto con Mycroft si sentiva affannato e in disordine come un venditore porta a porta dopo una giornata di appuntamenti), ma non c’era traccia di alcun sorriso. Mycroft lo scrutava guardingo e chissà cosa deduceva dal suo passo deciso e dal suo abbozzo di sorriso.  
“Ehi…”  
Mycroft gli rivolse un ceno del capo: “Gregory.”  
Lestrade sperò che deducesse quello di cui voleva parlare ma che non sapeva bene come formulare, e poi lo dispiegasse tra loro come la tovaglia candida del loro tavolo, decifrato e razionalizzato in termini pomposi ma non per questo meno incisivi. Per essere un uomo così fuori dall’ordinario, pieno di spigoli, tabù e porte chiuse, parlare con Mycroft era sorprendentemente facile.  
“Ho già ordinato il vino,” lo informò Mycroft.  
“Hai fatto bene.”  
Lestrade era completamente perso, davanti a una carta dei vini. Nessuna delle semplici lezioni di Mycroft sull’argomento sembravano lasciare un segno nella sua memoria. Probabilmente perché non doveva ordinare il vino per cena assieme a nessun altro, e la sua mente lo riteneva un sapere superfluo.  
“Normalmente proporrei un brindisi alla conclusione del tuo caso, ma è evidente che sei ancora…alterato, per la mia ingerenza e ne vuoi parlare.” Mycroft fece una breve pausa, fissandolo. “Non ti preoccupa che qualcuno possa pensare che non sei in grado di fare il tuo lavoro senza l’assistenza di un Holmes, né ti spaventa che io tenga sotto controllo le persone che mi stanno attorno, perché sono anni che me lo vedi fare: hai superato in fretta il terrore paranoico che può suscitare questo mio atteggiamento. Il tuo disagio arriva dal fatto che questa volta non mi sono mosso per ragioni di servizio, per così dire. Sono…intervenuto nella tua vita privata. Ho passato un limite, oggi.” Prese un sorso di vino, mentre Lestrade annuiva lentamente. Poi posò il bicchiere quasi di scatto, facendo schioccare le labbra: “E hai voluto questa cena per dirmi di persona che non deve succedere mai più. Che la nostra…associazione degli ultimi mesi è un errore, se mi permette di…”  
“Woah, woah, fermo. Fermo,” lo interruppe Lestrade sollevando entrambe le mani. “Ti interrompo prima che tu vada del tutto fuori strada. La prima parte del discorso è perfetta, vera al 100%. Ti conosco, non ho paura di te –e a essere onesti, hai fatto delle cose molto più inquietanti, nel corso degli anni- e oggi sei intervenuto nella mia vita privata in un modo che non è sano, oserei dire. Ma la ragione per cui ti ho chiesto di venire a cena,” continuò, allungando una mano e stringendo l’avanbraccio di Mycroft, “è che non ero sicuro che avessi davvero assorbito quello che ti ho detto al telefono stamattina.”  
Mycroft si irrigidì impercettibilmente, arretrando il busto e fissando la mano di Lestrade sul suo braccio. Che lo avesse sconvolto di più il contatto fisico o l’accusa di non aver compreso qualcosa era impossibile da stabilire.  
“Mi…mi hai detto che dovevo accordarti fiducia, riguardo il tuo lavoro. Che avresti chiesto tu, in caso di bisogno.”  
Lestrade annuì di nuovo: “Esatto. ‘Altrimenti quello che stiamo facendo non serve a niente’. Lo sai quello che stiamo facendo, no? Coltivare un rapporto tra noi che non sia una dipendenza e non pesi tutto sulle tue spalle. Questo stiamo facendo,” chiarì, per la prima volta a voce alta. Forse appena senza fiato. “E lo so che suona stupido, quando sono io quello che viene viziato e portato a cena e salvato dal Sovrintendente e il resto, ma pensavo…che tutto questo fosse d’aiuto anche a te.”  
Mycroft sembrava una statua di sale.  
“Credo di sì,” rispose infine, distogliendo gli occhi da quelli di Lestrade. “Ma sono acutamente conscio in questo momento di quanto io sia inadatto e incapace, nei rapporti con le persone.”  
Lestrade gli offrì il suo ghigno migliore: “Pensavi ti avrei detto che non volevo più vederti? Non me lo sogno nemmeno. Sei parte della mia vita da dieci anni, Mycroft. E in questi ultimi mesi…Sono _affezionato_ a te,” concluse stringendosi nelle spalle.  
La sua mano scivolò dall’avambraccio al dorso della mano di Mycroft.  
Mycroft fece un piccolo verso derisorio in fondo alla gola, scuotendo la testa e fissando il soffitto: “Affezionato a…Gregory, non riesco a immaginare una ragione al mondo per cui dovresti essere affezionato al disastro che sono. Un uomo senza compassione, responsabile di così tanto dolore che…”  
Lestrade riconobbe un luccichio di panico negli angoli degli occhi di Mycroft che compariva ogni vota che la sua mente spaventosamente complessa ritornava agli avvenimenti di Sherrinford. Quanto era ingiusto che Mycroft si credesse solo in grado di procurare dolore, quando Lestrade non aveva mai visto nessun altro mare così profondamente qualcuno che faceva il possibile per renderglielo difficile come Sherlock (a parte forse John? Oh, ma Sherlock si opponeva affatto strenuamente, all’amore di John…), quando la decisione di far credere ai loro genitori che Eurus Holmes fosse morta era stata dettata dalla sola compassione, quando Mycroft metteva la sua intelligenza al servizio della sicurezza del Paese, quando aveva passato gli ultimi sette mesi a rendere Lestrade felice con piccoli gesti.  
Sì, in Mycroft compassione e utilitarismo erano appaiati. Ogni azione aveva uno scopo e delle conseguenze, perché lui era un uomo profondamente, assolutamente razionale e niente al mondo avrebbe mai cambiato quel fatto. Era il suo senso di colpa a strangolarlo, a farlo sentire indegno. Niente di quello che Lestrade avrebbe potuto dire avrebbe fatto breccia. Era troppo presto. Col tempo, forse…  
“Ehi, ehi,” lo chiamò piano stringendogli la mano. “Non ha senso giudicare la propria vita solo dai fallimenti famigliari. Che dovrei dire io?” provò a scherzare. “Una serie infinita di tradimenti e il divorzio. Non voglio pensare che la mia vita sia tutta lì.”  
“La famiglia _è_ tutto, Gregory,” replicò Mycroft con voce contratta. “E il modo _spettacolare_ in cui ho fallito…”  
“Non per me. La tua famiglia non è tutto, per me. È una parte importante, certo. Ma tu esisti a prescindere da loro. Ci siamo conosciuti grazie a Sherlock, è vero. Ma a volte mi piace fantasticare che saresti comunque finito sulla mia strada, come il Principe di Serendip.”  
Mycroft diede uno sbuffo di risa. Ora la sua mano ricambiava la stretta di Lestrade sul tavolo.  
“Mi dovrai aiutare, con questa cosa,” disse, schiarendosi la gola. “Come ti ho detto, non sono bravo con le persone.”  
Lestrade annuì, sorridendo: “Certo. Cominceremo con le cose facili. Niente manipolazioni…”  
“Credevo avessi detto ‘facili’…”  
“Oh, zitto!” rise Lestrade. “Se ho bisogno di aiuto, lo chiedo. Altrimenti mi lasci sbattere la mia testaccia dura di sbirro, ok? E se _tu_ hai bisogno di aiuto, lo chiedi. Non ho auto scure e autisti impassibili, ma posso arrivare a sirene spiegate. Lo adorerei.”  
Mycroft sorrise divertito.  
“D’accordo?”  
“D’accordo.”  
Lestrade si chiese se quelle poche parole sarebbero bastate, per dare il via a quello che si muoveva tra loro ormai da tempo. Mycroft gli aveva chiesto aiuto per orientarsi in quello che stava succedendo e Lestrade era più che disposto a darglielo, ma non si illudeva che non ci sarebbero state incomprensioni, errori, dubbi immotivati. Nell’abisso di affetto e orgoglio che gli si stava gonfiando nel petto, c’era una punta di timore che Mycroft non sarebbe mai davvero riuscito a vederlo come un essere umano complesso, autonomo e indipendente, invece che come una creatura limitata di cui assumersi la responsabilità. Ma era solo un frammento di pensiero, e Lestrade sentiva che avevano dedicato abbastanza tempo ai pensieri e ai ragionamenti, quella sera.  
“Hanno rapito i camerieri?” chiese.  
“Sono solo molto discreti.”  
“Buon per loro.”  
Bastò un cenno di Mycroft per evocare uno zelante cameriere.  
“Ora che è ufficialmente chiuso,” disse Mycroft dopo che ebbero ordinato, “puoi raccontarmi del caso Epps?”  
Lestrade lo fissò stupito: “Sai tutto, del caso Epps.”  
Mycroft strinse appena le spalle nella sua giacca perfetta: “Non ne abbiamo mai discusso. Mi piacerebbe sentire da te come lo avete risolto.”  
Il sorriso di Lestrade illuminò il locale.  
“Vedi? Facile così,” sussurrò a Mycroft, prima di cominciare a raccontare.  
  
Note:  
Salve! Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui.  
Questa piccola storia senza pretese è nata una mattina mentre mi preparavo per andare al lavoro ed è stata scritta in fretta nella pausa pranzo e prima di andarmene a letto. Non è niente di particolarmente originale, anzi: credo di aver riunito in poche pagine tutti cliché delle Mystrade, che ho scoperto per caso un annetto fa. Da allora ho divorato una quantità assurda di fanfiction su di loro, soprattutto in inglese, cosa che forse si riflette un po’ nello stile di questa storia, specie nella scelta di alcuni termini: CCTV, boss invece che capo, il caffè COSTA, e altre cose che non ho nemmeno notato. Spero non sia troppo fastidioso.  
Tra i lavori che forse hanno più influenzato questa piccola cosa, ‘Il meno inetto fra gli inetti e il più bugiardo fra i tanti ‘ di Gio Tanner (in italiano) e ‘Not so Final’ di justonemore11. Trovate tutto su AO3.


End file.
